Idea Project: Kill the Guilty Kings
by Alzef137
Summary: Being a king means to be responsible of your people's actions. Ouma Shu suffered the consequences... What about you emperor Makoto? Or you prime minister Honest? Or you nobility of the empire? Well, it's time to learn.
1. Kill The Incoming King

He understood he wasn't dead. The first reason was the fact that he was actually thinking. And the second, it was unlikely because a feminine voice was calling him.

"Shu! Shu!" a girl's voice echoed in the deeps of his mind. He touched the sound. Being asleep grants abstract abilities like that. He studied the sound, the voice intensified and the person it belonged became as clear as the day.

Shu woke up.

First he opened his eyes, and the voice stopped for a moment with a gasp full of relieve.

"Shu!" the brunette knew the person before she pounce to him. Shu smiled and caressed Inori's pink hair "Shu you are awake!" Inori was not a girl who showed much emotions, with the only exception being when her emotions were related to her beloved one. Shu comforted her "I'm here, don't worry" and had pass several minutes for Shu to notice were they were.

They were lying in the dirt surrounded by trees. They were in a forest.

He noticed too that Apocalypse crystals started growing in the surrounding floor. He looked at his right side and saw what he already felt. His right hand was missing, but his body had no piece of the virus.

"What… Inori what happened?" he asked with a soft voice as if he was tired.

"When you absorbed all the Apocalypse Virus, you used some kind of Void to get free from the prison of crystal, but instead we were sent here" Inori explained while Shu smiled. Yes, even unconsciously he would never leave Inori, even if she was dying just like he "Shu… I don't know where are we" she said with a brooding expression, Shu caressed her cheek.

"Take it easy… We are together, that's what matters" Shu said with a calm tone, Inori was almost crying, and it wasn't for less. They are in an unknown place after nearly dying and fighting against each other for the sake of the world… Even if the last part it's not true Inori was able to see all the things Mana did while possessing her body, so she felt the guilty of her actions "If you put that kind of expression you won't show your full beauty" Shu assured and the girl blushed slightly "Let's go" the brown haired king stood up and helped the girl to stand up; then they started walking.

* * *

><p>Shu activated his Void and noticed that he still processed his friends' Voids. An arm made from crystals formed in his severed limb; also the apocalypse crystals covered part of his face again. Shu noted that the crystals only appeared when his void was active.<p>

"Excuse me my lady" Shu said cheerfully as he took Inori in a princess style and activated the Paraplegic's Shoes. They then traveled with great jumps, covering big portions of the way in a relative short time. As he thought they were in a forest, a really big one. The nearest hint of civilization was too far away to properly be saw, abut again with Ayase's void it was a piece of cake and was just about time to arrive.

When they were about a few minutes away from the civilization Shu finally deactivated his Void and let Inori in the floor "Thank you" Inori said with simulated courtesy, with a tiny smile on her face.

"No, no. It was an honor" Shu answered in the same way and both smiled to each other.

They walked without any rush. The city was a few minutes away and it was still morning, maybe around 11:00? In this kind of situation Ayase's void it's really useful. They made a journey of days in a few minutes.

"Shu" the soft voice of Inori called him "Did you change clothes?" the question confused the teenager and he turned to see Inori, who was putting away her black cape, revealing a red leotard with the middle without any piece to cover her, red-orange spoilers with flowers on the side and high red gloves. It was her attire of Funeral Parlor.

"No…" his voice was not convinced "Weren't you wearing a white dress?" he asked and the girl nodded "What a weird thing… I don't remember using any void to come here, neither having time to get you some clothes…" he said with a thoughtful expression.

"You changed me?" Inori asked with an innocent expression, blush starting to spread through her face "Shu you pervert…" she covered herself again, earning some giggles from her lover.

"Now, now Inori. I won't do anything you don't want. Though it would be delicious to feel your skin with my own…" he was teasing her. Her reactions were too cute to not to. So they didn't notice that they were no longer alone.

"Ah! Young love! What a beautiful thing…" they faced an old woman with her hair completely white, followed by carriage pulled by an ox. They raised an eyebrow at the sight of the ancient transporting form "You two are a lovely couple~ returning from a honeymoon?" she asked cheerfully. Inori nodded and Shu smiled.

"Hello obaa-san. Yes something like that" he said as polite as he could. The old woman took notice of his missing limb.

"Oh my! Dear what happened to you!? Was it the Empire!?" her face turned into a motherly expression of worrying. Shu guessed she was a good mother, and also grandmother "Those devils! Doing what they want without anyone being able to complain!" the young couple looked to each other and silently diced to play along.

"Yes… You see. We are returning from our town, but right now we don't poses anything" Shu explained while the woman gave them a thoughtful expression.

"Mama! What's wrong?" a tall tanned man full of muscles approached to the woman.

"Oh Terada! Look at what the Empire did to this poor kid" she said as complaining. The man opened widely the eyes when he was the full limb missing.

"Wow boy, what happened to you?" Shu told the same thing "Oh… I see. Well, we don't have much, but please take this" the man returned to the carriage and the couple talked with the old woman until Terada returned. He handed them some bread "It's the best we can do for you" Inori thanked them for worrying about her 'husband' and after saying that the man gave them a big brown bed sheet as a 'weeding gift'. Shu thanked them and said farewell.

"He remembers me to Oogumi" Shu commented and Inori nodded in agreement.

"Really big" Shu chuckled at the comment.

"But now we know what's going on around" at first they didn't want to believe what they heard but now, before the great walls of the capital of an empire they had no room in their minds to doubt. They were really in the capital of an empire, in a world where the prime minister is the cause of all the misdeeds of the ones in charge. Shu shivered at the realization. Seeing the people with sad expressions, worried and almost haunted. His classmates must have feared him the same way back in Japan. But after seeing the executed ones he understood that he have not been so despotic. Madness ran through the streets and thieves were around in the day because when night falls the city is too dangerous.

"These people needs a ruler like you, Shu" her words comforted him. The brunette hugged his partner by her shoulders with his only arm. They walked like that all the morning, it wasn't that late and when noon arrived they returned from their happy private world "We don't have money" Shu said surprised to not have noticed something so important.

"Shu" Inori has a paper in her hand "Maybe you can enter into this" she gave the paper to her lover and he exanimated it.

"A competition? Love I know you believe in me. But I'm missing one arm" he said raising what was left of his limb.

"If you can win against Gai… You can win against normal people" Inori softly assured. Shu smiled and nodded. Hi didn't want to remind her about that event. If he loses then they'll just find another way to earn money.

* * *

><p>They were late. The competition was almost over but thanks to Inori's charm they were able to join "That wasn't necessary" Shu said indignant and with a tone of jealousy. Inori giggled when she noticed.<p>

"We need money" Shu nodded.

"Just please don't do that again"

"I just winked to him"

"It's enough to feel like someone is squeezing my heart and slapping my face" Inori giggled again.

"Good luck" she took a sit near to a space reserved for someone important. Inori didn't invade that part, but unlike the others she wasn't afraid of being near to the person upstairs from her. And it can't be helped. Inori doesn't knows the Ice Queen, general Esdeath so she wasn't reacting to her. She saw when a young teenager defeated a bull-like man with amazing skills, she glared at the boy and noted his strength. She knew he was hiding something.

"_And now the last fight!"_ someone said to the audience _"This time is Tatsumi the Blacksmith!"_ everyone clapped and encouraged the teenager. Inori just clapped without too much interest _"And fighting against him… Shu the…"_ the man took a moment, apparently not knowing if he was able to say whatever he was going to say.

Wave finally gave up and started speaking again _"Shu the Guilty King!"_ everyone froze when that words left the man's mouth. Inori started clapping "Go Shu!" she said excited. The brown haired teenager appeared before his orange haired counterpart. Everyone started whispering when they saw that the boy was missing one arm. Inori smiled with confidence, sure the other guy, Tatsumi was strong but _her _Shu is strong too. She believes in him.

"Are you sure about this?" Wave asked to the teenager without his right arm. Shu simple nodded.

"I'll go easy on you" the other said and Shu sighed with discomfort.

"Start!" Wave yelled and Tatsumi rushed towards his enemy.

With elegant movements, Shu dodged an incoming punch and grabbed the wrist of it. Using a movement Gai taught him, Shu twisted it from side to the other with some martial motions and made Tatsumi fall to the ground in pain. Shu kicked him a couple oftimes until Tatsumi stopped moving. The audience stared with interest at the events and general Esdeath took a better position to see the match.

"I can continue!" Tatsumi stood up moving his arm in pain.

"I won't go after that arm" Shu assured "I'll break it or something worse if I do"

"Ah! Thank you" Tatsumi smiled with confidence. Wave indicated them to start again.

"He's missing one arm and still…" Run commented and Esdeath nodded.

"He's capable" she stated.

Tatsumi was strong. No doubt about it. But Shu was _intelligent_. We are not saying that Tatsumi is not. He's just focused in strength while Shu was fighting with the brain. Back when he trained with the Funeral Parlor he used to train using a martial style not focused on strength but in the mechanics of the body so he could beat persons two times his size with ease. Sambo was it? And against someone strong while missing one hand that style was saving him from damage. Blocking and dodging Shu was keeping his enemies moves.

Tatsumi was struggling against the other's defense and trying to watch out for incoming attacks. Both of them were clenching trying to beat the other. Shu jumped to one side and Tatsumi followed him, the brown haired guy jumped and kicked with both feet midair. He hit the sides of Tatsumi's legs. Making him stagger, Shu delivered a quick jab to the other's stomach; without losing a moment, Shu turned his fist upwards and hit Tatsumi's jaw. And now that he was seeing upwards Shu hit with the elbow in the other's forehead.

Tatsumi fell to the ground. That combo of hits took just a couple of seconds and everyone let out an 'Ohh' when he teenager hit the ground. Shu took the sleeve of his missing arm and surrounded Tatsumi's neck with it, then he started moving backwards dragging Tatsumi with him.

He is not going to kill him, of course. But Tatsumi won't let himself be beaten either.

After a few struggles Tatsumi took the sleeve, not from where his neck was trapped, but from where Shu was grabbing it, and reached Shu's arm. Tatsumi twisted it and Shu groaned in pain, automatically trying to save his remaining limb. Tatsumi pulled him and threw him to the floor. Now free, Tatsumi coughed a couple of times and charged towards the other's place. While Shu tried to stand up Tatsumi hit him in the head and it hit the floor too. Shu kicked him near to the crotch and moved away confused. His world was spinning and when he saw Tatsumi jumping aiming to his place he raised the hand.

When Tatsumi landed, Shu's arm entered his chest. The place started glowing.

Inori gasped from her place she wasn't able to see the fine lines of the void but she knew what was going on "Shu!"

The brunette snapped and released his attacker without taking his Void. Tatsumi fell to the floor confused and coughing.

With shaky movements Shu stood up. He grabbed his head and sat down again until the world stopped spinning. He looked at Tatsumi who was still in the floor panting. The brunette didn't blame him, since taking the void it's an experience really intense at first the people whose voids were took used to fall unconscious. Shu sighed when he finally stopped feeling dizzy and stood up.

"_The winner… The winner is Shu!"_ Wave said finishing the match. Everyone exploded into claps and cheer, Inori stood up clapping and jumping at her lover's victory. It took a moment for Shu to find his loved one, looking at her excitement he smiled with his kindest smile, not knowing someone else was staring at him. He even threw a kiss to her!

When the audience calmed down a woman dressed in a white uniform walked downstairs, He stared at the blue haired woman _"Is she the one who made all this?"_ Shu asked himself in his mind.

"Well done. Shu was your name?" he nodded with a serious expression "You did well. Here's your prize" she started searching inside her uniform while Shu extended his only arm. A tiny click was heard and then Shu had a collar around his neck "Now you are mine" everyone stared in shock and Inori had blank expression and the mouth widely open. That had to be a lie.

"Hey wait! I'm…" but Esdeath didn't wait, she hit him making him fall unconscious.

"I'm not waiting. Let's go to my room, there's… Much more private" and like that she left the place leaving a shocked pink haired girl without her love.

"Shu!" Inori screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>AN

* * *

><p>Hello everyone~ It have been awhile. I have to apologize for to updating my other stories but things are going slow due to the corrections if Akumamonogatari -I found a beta reader and we are working on it- so I'm leaving this story here. Have nice holydays!<p>

Also I forgot! Shu's wearing his school uniform within the black coat and red scarf.. Just as after the bretrayal. Well that's all.

As always R&R

-Alzef


	2. Kill the Dragon's Heart

Before we go to Ouma Shu's destination I want to tell you something.

It is important and there's no point on leaving the event as a mystery.

It will be probably better to tell you this so you can start thinking on your own conclusions.

It happened when general Esdeath finally left the coliseum along with Shu. Inori was so shocked that she froze in place while a duo of people ran off after the general.

Inori was shivering, not with fear, but with an unknown emotion. She have never been emotionally intelligent. Sure she had a blunt and brave attitude, but she still doesn't understand what her heart wants to tell her.

"Shu!" she screamed again with a couple of tears running to the floor. She began to run in hopes she could find them, but even in her rush she couldn't help but hear the commotion of the people gathered there.

General Esdeath. Also known as the Ice Queen was known for her merciless and blood thirst attitude. She searched for war as a normal being would search for food and she enjoyed torturing the prisoners and slowly kill them.

Inori feared the worst. She collapsed near to the fighting zone. A circular area with a grid design, the full building had the color of the stone and, of course, the colors of the clothes of the people gathered there.

"Shu!" this time she was really crying, the crowd stared at her and started whispering _"She's going to keep away him from me!"_ she thought hopeless.

Even if I'm in charge of narrating the story I truly don't know what turned on inside her head. She merely stopped crying and stood up from the stone ground with her eyes covered by her pink hair. She stared at the floor and an air of emptiness surrounding her "No one steals my dear Shu from me" Inori's voice was unrecognizable and was stained with a sadistic grin. She walked away as she felt something in her head. She raised her right hand and grabbed that thing that was distracting her. She had to break it as if it was glued to her hair.

Ha. How curious.

A purple crystal.

She pressed it with her hand and it turned into dust. Once she did this, she left the purple sand to run wild with the wind and walked away not knowing where she was heading.

When the pink haired girl left the zone some people realized how parts of the floor were covered with little pieces of crystal.

"Wait, you have something on your nose" when the woman took the piece of crystal her partner yelled in pain and she stared at the uncovered meat where the crystal have been "Wait…"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Shu woke up from a nightmare.<p>

In his dream, Inori spoke to him. But it wasn't her voice. He could notice Mana's voice instead, asking him why he abandoned her, showing him images of the deceased, victims of the Apocalypse Virus.

"You are finally awake" when he heard that feminine voice, Shu noticed that he was tied up. The brunette tried to free himself but the chains were strongly tied to the chair he was sit on, so he was barely able to move "I want you to greet my group… As well as your new team" the guy's vision was messed up from the hit, not only that, but his senses were coming back so Shu was able to understand what was happening.

"Where am I?" he asked apparently calm, but inside his head everything was covered by a dark cloud of where is Inori and what happened to her. Because of this he didn't pay attention and simply nodded to the one who was speaking to him.

"By the by…" Shu spoke in order to start a conversation. Hopefully they thought about him as just a kid and would reveal information that was valuable for him "Who are you?" the blue haired woman looked at him with an astonished expression.

"_Did I say something odd?"_ he questioned himself. But soon the answer came as the woman started laughing.

"Oh boy! You sure are interesting" the woman caressed his hair as if she was comforting him "Did I put too much strength in that hit?" she was now caressing his cheeks; Shu moved his head backwards a little trying to deny the touch, but the woman's fingers followed the path and touched him, almost grabbed his chin due to the kind of intention she had and softly massaged his skin "I am General Esdeath from the Empire" her voice was beautifully soft and spoke to Shu like if she was some kind of actress from a drama show.

But Shu didn't care.

He blushed slightly at the motion and after hearing her voice he closed his eyes and relaxed. But again not because of her.

He imagined Inori's touch and replaced Esdeath's voice with Inori's -not saying 'I'm Esdeath' of course but saying 'I'm yours' something he dreamed about really often when they didn't have a relationship established- yet this world tends to beat down dreamers. And as if his brain just started working again he remembered what Terada and his mother told them.

No. Fucking. Way.

Shu couldn't control his heart this time. It began to beat as if he had been running a full marathon all day. The fact; the very fact of him being before the so feared general Esdeath was enough to freeze his blood. His whole being begging to be heard by its processor to their claims of running away as far as he could.

And he didn't even have seen her job done.

He felt so scared that for a second Inori turned to second plane and his life became the first, but Shu controlled his senses and the sensation of wanting to run away slowly faded away. He mentally kicked himself to think about running without even knowing Inori's location.

You can say those are a lot of thoughts but I assure you that the whole mental battle of Shu against his instincts took place in one or two seconds. I know I said 'slowly' but that's the way one feels when they face the hard decision between doing something really important and something equally important. That kind of hard decision that makes you sweat from places you didn't know you could sweat.

Whatever.

"Please don't kill me" was the first thing Shu could say with a lump in the throat, he was looking down and putting a confused and terrified expression. Esdeath raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? You are becoming my lover so I'll go easy on you" Esdeath said blushing slightly.

Shu deadpanned.

"Wait… What?"

* * *

><p>One day ago<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Please stop crying!" Lubbo begged for the fifth time to a girl dressed in a cloak.<p>

"But…! Shu! Where's Shu? Are they going to kill him?" the pink haired girl began to cry again. Lubbo hugged her.

"C'mon! Tatsumi is with him! They'll surely come back!" he tried to comfort her.

"Hey Lubbo!" Leone approached to them "Is she done crying?" the green themed guy denied.

"What are we going to do nee-san!?" his face already became teary as if Inori's sadness was contagious.

"Dunno but we should hurry up and go to Akame" she looked at the petite girl who was crying "Hey girl are you good with weapons?" she asked with a smile. Inori stopped crying and looked at the blonde girl.

"Nee-san! What are you doing!?" Lubbo panicked.

"You know I have a good eye for strong people!" she said proudly "Let's join forces we'll rescue your beloved and you'll help us to find Tatsumi, okay?" she smiled.

"Okay…" Inori looked down.

Lubbo glared at Leone.

"_I know is stupid but c'mon play along with me"_ she returned his gaze and Lubbo sighed.

"Alright let's go" he started walking away "Let me show you something amazing beautiful lady" he winced at her and Inori simply nodded with her usual expressionless face _"She sure is a case…"_ he mentally said to himself.

* * *

><p>Doctor Stylish proposed to grow an arm for him.<p>

At first Shu didn't understood what the hell that meant, but the group informed him about Stylish's experiments. After hearing that he quickly turned him down, not paying attention at the explanations at all.

Also, Shu met the guy he fought the day before. Tatsumi looked really weird when facing the Jaegers and had a controlled yet obvious anger towards them. Especially the girl that called herself a soldier of justice. Shu found himself not liking the girl, her personality was too childish and her voice really annoyed him.

Thus Shu only found relieve in the fact that Tatsumi was chained too. He began to think about a plan to run away from that place.

"We have a mission" informed Esdeath to her team.

The quest was simple. To search for dangerous beast in the near zone. When they were done they would attack a headquarters of the rebellion so they had to be outside the whole day. Such a miraculous situation put both Shu and Tatsumi in a good mood. They didn't talk to each other, but when their gazes met, the determination of getting away from there was so strong in the other's eyes that every time it happened they shared a smile of complicity.

The thing went even better when they were let alone in a section of the forest.

"You know" Tatsumi began to speak when the others left "Your skills are amazing"

"Not as yours" Shu answered.

"Our location is in the very middle of theirs" Tatsumi informed his fellow prisoner "We have to be extremely careful about our steps" he said bluntly, looking around suspecting of everything surrounding them. Shu nodded.

"Let's go" they started running, Tatsumi looking at the sky as a point of reference.

"Wait!" Tatsumi grabbed Shu to stop him. When they stopped moving an arrow passed flying to the location Shu would have been if he had keep running "We have company!" from the woods a group of masked people appeared. They didn't look friendly and started attacking the duo "Shu! Protect yourself!" Tatsumi beating one of them took the fallen one's long sword and threw it to Shu.

The brunette took the sword and started fighting as he can, but he was soon overwhelmed by the number of enemies.

"Damn!" Tatsumi yelled swinging his sword, tearing apart limbs of the people who was attacking them. But they kept attacking him, as if they feel no pain they just stopped when their vital points were completely destroyed.

"Tatsumi!" Shu evaded a cut from a claymore and instinctively tried to approach to his partner. The orange haired guy took his hand and pulled; just when they were back to back they took a better look to their attackers.

The army of enemies were barely dressed. As if they came from a pleasure shop or something like that. Some of them were really bizarre, and all of them had their faces covered by white cloth with black features as if they were some kind of theater actors. Some of them wielded weapons while other had so many muscles that their very arms served as weapons by itself. While Shu shivered Tatsumi gulped.

"What kind of monsters are these?" Shu asked with a haunted expression.

"It doesn't matter if we are going to be killed here" Tatsumi said with fake calmness "Damn it!" he clenched his fists "I'll use it then!" he took out his sword but a sudden blue glow interrupted him.

Tatsumi turned around to see Shu's left hand diving inside his own chest. Pulling something out, strings came out of his chest and hurried to his right side where started filling the space of his missing limg.

"What..the…" Tatsumi felt speechless. Shu finally revealed a right arm formed entirely by dark crystals "What… What kind of teigu is that?" Tatsumi babbled lowly, Shu looked at him with such a serious expression, that Tatsumi felt intimidated.

"Not an imperial arm…" Shu began to state "…This is my heart that screams for freedom" he stated to no one in particular.

"Your… Heart" before the blue light disappeared, Shu turned to see his companion and approached.

"Let me use yours" Tatsumi unconsciously nodded. Shu pierced his chest with his left hand, feeling the familiar sensation when removing someone's void. He pulled again and dark crystals emerged from the teen assassin. The crystals' formation took a path from Shu's arm to his chest, it took the form of a chest plate that didn't cover his stomach, nearly as if it was some kind of sport bra, it spread to his neck, where the Apocalypse Virus took part of his body now that his void was active again; if the virus haven't been there, Tatsumi's void would have covered Shu's neck and the temples as if it was Yamori's kakuja. The crystals started spreading from the back and in shattered when the complete form decided to reveal itself.

From the chest plate a pair of dragon-like wings unfolded themselves with the same characteristic color.

"Don't worry…" Shu whispered "Everything's alright now"

Veins of blue light formed in the part of the void that covered Shu's temples and ran through the void to the wings. The wings shivered a little and began to move, as if it was some kind of scythe Shu swung the left wing and cut through the mass of enemy soldiers that had them surrounded; when some of them rushed to kill them, Shu covered himself with the wings as if it was some kind of shield.

"Not only to attack… But to protect too"

"_The Righteous' Wrath"_ Shu found himself amazed at the nature of his fellow prisoner's heart, he looked at the astonished Tatsumi and groaned when the mass of enemies began to push even harder against the protective wings "There's no time to explain!" Shu made the wings swing like deadly weapons, cutting through the army of 'persons' "Hurry up and help me!"

Tatsumi took a fighting position with a spoiled look and began to slay the foes. Slash after slash, the mass of people seemed to get even bigger, Tatsumi began to panic again, until air waves pushed them away.

Shu made the wings create air waves. Pushing them a more suitable distance, hen then made a different kind of cutting sharp waves that made the work easier to them. Opening a path the duo ran away with Shu first, covering them and using the wings to open the path while Tatsumi cut any incoming enemy from behind, never before he saw such an absurd amount of enemy soldiers before.

* * *

><p>"You were right" the male scientist said "He's special"<p>

The woman grinned "He'll become my lover" she chuckled darkly "He has to be"

* * *

><p>AN

Hello there guys~ Here's the second chapter, expect one or two more -since this is still from Idea Project I won't write a full story- of course, if it turns to be really good I'll just delete the 'Idea Project' part of the story and write it until the end.

So...

GuiltyKingOumaShu: The anime was really crappy but hey! I got a void from the new incursio from the anime! Isn't that a positive point? Also I don't know what to think about Akame so I can't answer to that properly.

Anyways R&R!

-Alzef137


End file.
